Parce que je suis le Canada
by Cyrielle13
Summary: [...] "Et tant que Angleterre sera dans le conflit, je devrais le suivre, car je lui suis redevable d'être la cause de mes problèmes. Parce que je suis le Canada." POV Canada, WWII.


**Titre :** Parce que je suis le Canada.  
**Rating :** T+.  
**Pairing :** Mention de CanBec.  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnage, sauf Samuel, sont à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnages :** Matthew/Canada. Mention de Samuel/Québec et des Forces Alliées, principalement Alfred/États-unis | Francis/France | Arthur/Angleterre.  
**M/A :** Voici le tout premier de mes textes hetaliens, publié sur un autre site. Il s'agit d'un POV Canada au sujet du rôle qu'il a joué dans la WWII. J'y exposes aussi un peu ma vision de la FACE Family, qui est trop parfaite à mon goût.

* * *

_**Parce que je suis le Canada**_

Pourquoi? Pourquoi suis-je là?  
Je me pose cette question, même si j'en connais la réponse. J'écoute distraitement mon frère expliquer son plan, et rapidement ça dégénère. Foireux. C'est l'avis des quatre autres. Je retiens difficilement une pique acide. Parce que les leurs ne le sont peut-être pas?  
Leur désinvolture me dégoûte. Ce sont des nations vieilles de plusieurs siècles, mais elles se comportent comme des enfants de la maternelle. Ça me dégoûte. Suis-je donc le seul à avoir un tant soit peu de sérieux, dans cette réunion? À croire qu'ils se fichent complètement des gens qui meurent en ce moment au nom de leurs pays.  
Pourquoi? Pourquoi suis-je là?  
Cette guerre ne me concerne pas. Elle est de l'autre côté de l'océan, en Europe, sur cette terre éternellement jonchée des cadavres ensanglantés de gens morts pour une cause qu'ils ont crus juste. Des guerres de religions, des guerres idéologiques, tant de guerres, tant de sang versé pour quelques idiots avec trop de pouvoirs en main!  
C'est ça que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi on continue de se battre alors qu'on sait qu'on recopie les erreurs de nos ancêtres? Pourquoi dont-on continuer de faire couler le sang et les larmes d'innocents?  
J'aimerais tant le savoir. Savoir cette raison-là pourrait peut-être faire disparaître le rouge poisseux et chaud qui a rougit mes propres terres.  
Quand j'étais un simple enfant nation, je me souviens avoir assisté de loin à une bataille. Je me souviens m'être tourné vers la dame à côté de moi et lui avoir demandé pourquoi les guerriers se battaient. Je me souviens encore de sa réponse.

_" Ils ont envahis leur territoire pour les tuer. Alors ils se vengent en les tuant avant qu'ils n'arrivent à leur village. "_

Ça me semblait logique. Moi-même, pourtant doux et pacifique, je n'aurais pas hésité à tuer la personne qui oserait faire du mal à Samuel.  
Ça me semble encore aujourd'hui logique. Mais dans cette guerre, je ne vois pas de logique. Doit-on tuer des gens parce qu'ils sont différents de nous? J'étais différent des autres, et jamais ils n'ont voulus me tuer. Personne ne l'aurait fait.  
Pourquoi? Pourquoi suis-je là?  
Je tourne la tête vers France et Angleterre, qui sont encore en train de se disputer pour une peccadille. Ma colère enfle, et je me mords la lèvre.  
Je les hais. Tous les deux. Je les hais de toute mon âme. Je les hais car ils sont à l'image des pirates qu'ils ont un temps représentés. Impitoyables, sans remord et désinvoltes.  
Jamais France n'a exprimé de remords lorsqu'il a donné Samuel à Angleterre. Tout ce qu'il a fait, c'est sangloter pour m'avoir perdu moi. Moi, une nation sans territoire, une nation qu'il a chouchouté en ignorant ostensiblement l'autre enfant qui tentait d'avoir un tant soit peu son attention, en étant un parfait catholique, en lui obéissant comme un vrai petit soldat et en lui offrant toujours de petits cadeaux artisanaux. Son attention était toujours tournée vers moi.  
Je le hais pour avoir tant ignorer Samuel, qui méritait une bonne part de cette attention.  
Angleterre n'est pas mieux. Ce n'est pas pour rien que Amérique s'est battu pour son indépendance. Plusieurs croient que c'était sa crise d'adolescence. D'un côté, ça l'était. Mais de l'autre, c'est que Arthur l'étouffait. Des taxes pour les timbres, pour le thé, pour le sucre et autres choses dont les habitants ne pouvait se passer, pour rembourser sa dette à cause de la guerre. Des interdictions pour habiter un territoire vierge de vies, alors que le peuple grossissait à vue d'oeil et qu'on manquait de plus en plus de place pour les mettre, et de commercer avec d'autres nations sauf elle. Le renforcement de la présence de l'armée britannique. Samuel et moi n'avons pas été étonnés d'apprendre que la guerre avait éclaté chez Alfred.  
Et les choses sont allées encore pire pour nous.  
Jamais la Grande-Bretagne n'a jamais été véritablement "gentille" avec nous. Jamais. L'Acte de Québec était un cadeau empoisonné, qui n'était fait que pour enrager d'avantage Amérique. Nos gouvernements étaient injustes, non égalitaires. Nous deux, nous nous sommes battus pour être mieux traités. Mais j'avais été dompté par Arthur, j'ai honte de l'admettre. Je n'ai pas été assez brave pour aller aussi loin que Québec l'avait été. J'ai rapidement fléchi, j'ai cessé de me battre. Samuel, lui, non.  
Et les Anglais l'ont forcé à voir ses chers Patriotes mourir au combat ou être pendus pendant plus de soixante-treize ans.  
Je le hais pour avoir fait tant souffrir Samuel et mon peuple.  
Pourquoi suis-je là? Parce que je dois être loyal à cette nation barbare qui a tant fait couler le sang sur l'herbe de mes plaines. Je ne veux pas l'être, mais on me force à l'être. Je ne veux pas aider Angleterre dans cette guerre qui ne me concerne pas. Chaque fois, je demande à mon premier ministre pourquoi je dois aller à ces réunions. La réponse est toujours la même.

_" C'est notre mère patrie. L'appuyer dans sa lutte contre les Nazi est normal. "_

On m'a presque dit la même chose, lors de la guerre des Boers.  
Je dois envoyer des hommes se battre en Europe parce que j'ai été une colonie britannique. Ça me dégoûte rien que d'y penser.  
Au début de la guerre, je me souviens avoir pensé à un proverbe. "De deux maux il faut choisir le moindre". Amérique, Québec et moi étions en pleine crise économique, nous n'avions aucun secours, sauf les nôtres, pour survivre. Et la guerre est arrivée et je me suis dit que Dieu existait peut-être bel et bien. Entre la famine et la guerre, j'ai choisi la guerre. Rapidement, mon peuple a eu du travail et du pain sur la table. J'ai espéré que ça se finisse assez rapidement, pour que je puisse établir un réseau de libre-échange avec les autres nations.  
Ça fait maintenant six années que ça dure. J'ai perdu le compte des hommes qui sont morts sur les champs de bataille. Jamais je n'ai été aussi croyant. Je n'ai de cesse d'aller à l'église, pour demander à Dieu de faire cesser ça. Mais je perds peu à peu confiance en la religion. À quoi ça peut servir? De toute façon, mes hommes ne servent à rien, sauf à être de la chair à canon. C'est la même chose pour Amérique et Québec.  
Samuel a essayé d'empêcher ses hommes de partir à la guerre. Mais mon gouvernement lui a de nouveau imposé la conscription obligatoire, comme en 1914. Il y a eu manifestation, mais rien à faire.  
Me savoir être la cause des larmes de mon cher et tendre Patriote me brise le coeur.  
Je n'en plus! Je ne supporte plus cette guerre, ni de voir du sang d'innocents coulait sur une terre déjà trop souillée de ce liquide écarlate. Je ne peux plus supporter ça.  
Je veux que ça cesse.  
Je veux que cette guerre cesse!  
Je veux que ça arrête une bonne fois pour toute!  
Mais je suis faible. Faible de voix, faible de corps. Arthur m'a domestiqué au point que je fléchi sans combattre devant les ordres de mes supérieurs. Je n'ose plus donner mon avis, parce que je sais que je ne gagnerai jamais.  
J'ai été une colonie britannique. Et cette réalité est la cause de mes problèmes.  
Voilà pourquoi je continue à envoyer des armes, de la marchandise et des hommes aux troupes alliées.  
Voilà pourquoi je continue d'assister aux réunions des Forces Alliées.  
Parce que j'ai été une colonie britannique. Et tant que Angleterre sera dans le conflit, je devrais le suivre, parce que je lui suis redevable d'être la cause de mes problèmes.  
Parce que je suis le Canada.

* * *

**M/A :** Le rôle qu'à joué mon beau et grand pays est souvent mis sur le compte de l'Angleterre, ce dont je plains fortement. C'est assez vague, je l'avoues, mais j'expliquerais tout cela plus tard.  
N'oubliez pas de commenter!


End file.
